


3:19 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell stretched his arms with Supergirl after they defeated villains near a road.





	3:19 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell stretched his arms with Supergirl after they defeated villains near a road and looked forward to their beds.

THE END


End file.
